Elven Power
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Ok everyone, we have all seen stories where Harry is taken by the elves to train for his upcoming battle with Voldemort. Well here's a new twist to it, in that i have not only Harry, but also Hermione, Ginny and Ron also being trained by the elves. Plea


**Elven Power**

Chapter one: Prologue

It was just one month after Harry got back to Privet Dr. when it happened. He had been asleep and dreaming of Ginny Weasley. A nice little dream about what their life would be like after graduation. He was happy as he saw two beautiful little girls with red hair and green eyes. They were identical twins, and you could tell that they were Harry and Ginnys, not only by their hair and eyes, but by their mannerisms. He was just seeing Ginny come down the stairs obviously pregnant with there next child when he heard the pop. Harry instantly woke up and had his wand out pointing at the strangers that had appeared in his room. "Who are you? I'm not afraid to use this in my own defense."

The strangers looked at him with a funny look, and spoke to him in a strange language, that surprisingly, Harry found that he could understand. "Don't worry young Harry Potter, we are here to take you to our kingdom to train for your upcoming battle against the Dark Lord. We are the elves of Forsea, and it has been decided that you will be trained in our ways to help you against Voldemort. Do you accept this appointment?" This last question was quoted in a manner that broached as to make it clear that he would be going with them whether he said yes or not.

Harry looked at the trio with a bit of a wary eye, but nodded. "I will go with you, but can I bring some people to train with me? They are going to be fighting with me against Voldemort, and it would be helpful for them to train also." Harry said this with a sad look on his face, but figured that if they were also trained, then he wouldn't have to worry about them too much.

The one that looked like he was in charge of this little group stepped forward with a smile on his face. "I suppose that your talking about your girlfriend Ginny Weasley, and her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. If they want to, they can come along to train. Be prepared to be gone for the rest of the summer, and to be completely changed in both your appearance and attitude. You will be trained in all kinds of magical and non magical combat. You will become ani-magi, you will learn to communicate with all kinds of magical and non magical creatures." As the man was talking, his friends disappeared to go get the other three and to talk to their parents and them about what was going on. "You will be changing in that you will be more fit, firm, taller, and you will have a warrior look in your eyes. You will be trained in all kinds of healing, both magical, muggle, and Elven. You will be trained in swords, bows, daggers, and hand to hand combat. You will become older, because time travels differently where we're going. By the time you get back in two months you, Ron, and Hermione will be 18 and Ginny will be 17, for every month that you're gone in this time, equals one year in your time. Do you still accept and understand what you will be going through Harry Potter?"

"Yes and I am looking forward to it. Can I send off a letter to my headmaster so that he won't be worried while the four of us are gone. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would tell him, but I want to let him know, so he knows that I am doing this willingly."

"You may let him know when you get to where your going. You will be able to tell him through a link we have with the headmaster that you are doing this, but he already knows about the training. Do you need any help with packing Harry?"

"No, I think I can do it. I wish that I could do magic to make it go faster tho. Do you think that the Ministry will mind if I did one little spell to pack my stuff up, or have you already figured that out?" Harry had a glint of mischief in his eyes at the thought.

"Yes Harry you can do magic now, no matter where you are. You are as of your acceptance of the training, emancipated from your overbearing aunt and uncle and are now considered an adult."

"Is that also going to happen to my friends? They come from loving families, even tho if everything was explained to their parents about why this is happening, they won't mind them becoming emancipated."

"Yes they also will be able to use magic because of that, and from what I have just been told, they will be here in a few minutes. Are you ready? Why don't you leave a note for your aunt and uncle so that they will know that you aren't coming back. You might want to put a little charm on it also, so that they may have a little mishap or something along those lines when they read it." The elf said with a glint in his eyes.

Harry sat there talking to Elden for a few more minutes before going downstairs to leave a message for his aunt and uncle letting them know that he was leaving and not coming back. When he came back upstairs, the others were already there. Harry gave Ron and clap on the back, while giving Hermione a hug, and a kiss to Ginny. "Are you guys ready for this? It sounds like we won't be the same when we get back. I don't think anyone will recognize us. This is going to be an interesting year next year." Harry was happy that his friends were going to be going through this with him, and that they were happy also to be onto the next great adventure.

"Ready mate, this sounds like fun. I wonder what it's going to be like to learn to use all those weapons and stuff. It's going to be weird being away from everyone for what we will think is two years, but they will think of it as only two months. Let's go get started." Ron said this always the anxious one.

"Ok if everyone is ready, we will just be going through this portal here." When Elden said this, a portal opened up in front of them showing a beautiful place on the other side. When they walked through, they were no longer to be tracked or seen on this plane of existence, because they were in the plane of the elves.


End file.
